The Sims 3 Late Night
The Sims 3: Late Night is the third expansion pack for The Sims 3. It was confirmed on July 20, 2010 at EA's Studio Showcase 20102. Its announced features are reminiscent of features also included in The Sims: Hot Date, The Sims 2: Nightlife, The Sims: Superstar, The Sims 2: Apartment Life and The Urbz: Sims in the City. The game was released on October 26, 2010 in North America, and in Europe on October 29, 20103 According to an official sneak peek of Late Night it will offer players a more mature, realistic and urban environment when compared to earlier similar expansions4. Previews of the expansion have described it as being more about friend outings than dating56 and be more simulation-driven instead of opportunity-driven as the first two expansions. Official description Get The Party Started! VIP Treatment In Dynamic Urban Setting Filled with High Rise Homes, Parties, Celebrities, Bars… and Even Vampires!The Sims ''players will soon have a reason to stay out late on the town! The EA Play Label of Electronic Arts will release this fall ''The Sims™ 3 Late Night Expansion pack*, the newest expansion to The Sims 3, the best-selling PC game of 2009. This Expansion Pack will be released on October, 26 in North America and October, 28-29 in Europe. The Sims 3 Late Night gives players all-access to and lets them loose on a vibrant, active downtown scene where they’ll rub elbows with celebrities at the hottest parties, hit the local bar after work, tour the scene with their Sims’ band, kick back in a plush hot tub, and discover what’s lurking as the lights go out and adventure begins after dark. Players will be able to take their Sims into the bustling urban setting where they’ll be able to become local celebrities, members of music bands, mixologists, directors, and more. To gain entrance into the most elite clubs in town, Sims need to keep their attitude in check, otherwise they’ll be given the cold shoulder by tough bouncers -or they can find another way onto the list. If chilling is the player’s forte, their Sims can lounge at a chic club or dive bar. Or, if they like to live on the edge, they can discover the secret of becoming a vampire Whether embarking on a new career, painting the town red, or throwing a party on the rooftop of a penthouse, it’s always up to the player to tell their unique stories with The Sims 3. What will happen when the lights go out and Sims get all access?9 *Unleash your Sims in more interesting and unpredictable social situations! Schmooze with celebrities on the rooftop of a skyscraper, woo the crowd with your Sims’s band, or be the best bartender in town at the hottest new lounge9 *Hang out at the hippest spots in town, from dive bars to dance clubs to chic lounges, complete with bouncers10 *Gain fame and fortune as a member of a music band, mixologist, director, or local celebrity10 *Wander into a certain part of town and your Sims just might uncover the secret to becoming a vampire10 *Gain access to exclusive areas and enjoy celebrity perks like penthouse living, luxury hot tubs and cars *New Neighborhood: Bridgeport11 *Returning Life State: Vampires *New NPCs: Musicians, Dilettantes, Celebrities12 & Bouncers 11 *Returning NPCs: Butlers 11 *New build tools: Penthouselofts12 , mini-stages, curved pools13, fountain tool, half-walls 14 *New and returning objects: See List of Objects in Late Night. *New life time rewards: :*'The Hustler – 5,000 PointsThe Hustler is usually good at bar games, such as Darts, Foosball, and Shuffleboard''. :*'''Watering Hole Regular – 7,500 Points Watering Hole Regulars are frequent customers at local bars, so they get a discount on all drinks and food. :*'The Next Big Thing – 10,000 Points' Sims who are the Next Big Thing are bound to make any band successful. They earn extra Simoleons when playing gigs with a band. :*'Excellent Groupie – 10,000 Points' Excellent Groupies make every good outing a good time! :*'Master of Seduction – 15,000 Points' Masters of Seduction never feel the pain of romantic rejection. Their romantic advances always succeed. :*'Better Mixologist – 15,000 PointsBetter Mixologists make higher quality drinks than the average Sims.'' :*'''Always on the List – 17,500 Points Sims who are Always on the List will never be refused entry into bars, clubs, and lounges. :*'Map to the Stars – 20,000 Points'Sims with a Map to the Stars can see all Celebrity homes in Map View, making it easy to be a frequent uninvited guest! *New places to WooHoo: In the hot tub and the elevator12 *Form bands 4 *New career: Film (Director branch and Actor branch) 15 (Bartending is not a career)16 *Updated careers: Music and Sports6 *New skills: Piano, Bass, Drums, Mixology17 *New lot types: High-rise penthouses for Sims to live in 1 ,Skyscrapers, Film Studio and all new clubs. *Transportation: Subway/Underground System18 *New traits: Shy and Star Quality19 *New CAS features: New body sliders: Muscles for males and females, breast-sliders for females.20 which like all sliders have two extremes16 *New clothes and hairstyles in CAS *New cooking recipes: Hot wings, Nachos, Tacos16 *Mixology drinks: Different drinks have different moodlet effects.2119 (Such as better romantic interactions)16 *New radio station: Hip-Hop 22 *New interactions: "Make a move" 23, sit & talk while drinking 24, dance up on the bar and tables16, go skinny-dipping25, steal the clothes from Sims who are skinny-dipping25, Leaning on Wall whilst talking to a Sim26.2. Trip another Sim and Slow dance.3 *NPC hosted parties needed *Group outings16 *According to an EdenStyle fact sheet, located at 4, Sims can now have zodiac signs. This has been confirmed, although they don't do anything special besides attract Sims with certain zodiac signs Category:Sims Series Category:Expansion Pack